The (K) Night
by aphrodiccha
Summary: Pernikahan sosok yang paling kucintai, dan di sini aku malah menawarkan diri untuk mengambil peran sebagai panitia perencanaan inti? Terang saja mereka menganggapku nyaris gila! /all Kazami POV, onesided


**The (K)Night**

 **Detective Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho**

"Dasar, padahal lembaga perlindungan negara, mendadak sok menjadi _wedding organizer_..."

Kulempar sembarang kunci mobil yang akhirnya mendarat di permukaan kasur, lain dengan kebiasaanku menggantungnya di _hook_ lemari baju. Entahlah, rasanya hari ini sangat menguras stamina bahkan sampai tak sanggup untuk mengerjakan perkara sesepele itu. Setelah inipun ingin kutanggalkan jas kerjaku yang kaku, kemudian menghamburkannya asal di atas ubin yang beku.

Nyaris seluruh anggota PSB menganggapku terlalu mengerahkan semangat kali ini, menggeleng-geleng kepala karena tak kutampilkan sekilaspun mimik kecut pada ekspresiku—bahkan mengiraku nyaris gila. Terang saja, pernikahan sosok yang paling kukagumi sekaligus paling kucintai, dan di sini aku malah menawarkan diri untuk mengambil peran sebagai panitia perencanaan inti? Siapapun juga akan menganggapku sinting(, kemungkinan karena saking tidak sanggupnya menerima realita).

"Ia ingin setidaknya menikah di tanah air yang ia junjung tinggi, sebagai partner seharusnya aku dapat membantu... Yah, tidak mungkin juga menyuruh FBI, 'kan?"

Bisikku, setipis atmosfir ruangan.

Meninggalkan selapis kemeja yang masih membalut torso, kujatuhkan badan ke ranjang yang empuk. Pikiranku kosong sama sekali. Memoriku seolah terhapus dan kini cuma menyimpan digit-digit nomor perusahaan katering dan penyewaan gedung yang kini masih setia terpampang di layar ponselku.

Samar-samar teringat kembali kalimat-kalimat yang sempat tersaring oleh gendang telingaku. Tepatnya tengah hari tadi, di kantor PSB.

 _Kau yakin dengan ini?_

 _Apa sebenarnya kau sudah tidak lagi memendam perasaan padanya?_

 _Berhentilah bersikap sok kuat._

 _Rupanya cintamu cuma segini dangkalnya!_

...Tidak. Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku percaya bahwa tingkatan tertinggi dalam mencintai seseorang adalah dengan mendukung apa yang menjadi kebahagiaannya. Duyung kecil yang melebur menjadi buihpun sama sekali tidak menyesali nasib asalkan pangeran terkasihnya terus diselimuti oleh sukacita.

Kurasa akupun sama. Sampai sekarangpun, bagiku kebahagiaannya adalah prioritas terpuncak. Tujuan utamaku. Alasan bagiku untuk hidup.

"Benar. Benar begini..."

Tiba-tiba, pelupuk mataku terasa begitu berat—mungkin efek terlalu lama berjemur dalam naungan lampu yang berkilau remang. Sedikit demi sedikit kucoba tuk pejamkan mata, sekaligus menyegarkan pikiran sebelum jatuh ke alam mimpi. Merenungkan segala yang (sudah terlanjur) terjadi, salah satu aktivitas pra-tidurku akhir-akhir ini. Dengan begitu, aku semakin terbantu dalam memutuskan strategi dan langkah untuk kedepannya.

Kali ini merenungkan apa, kira-kira?

Kuakui, dulu aku terbilang keras kepala, terutama dalam penulisan catatan romansaku dengannya. Walau lembar demi lembarnya kosong melompong, kucoba menggoresnya sedikit demi sedikit dengan tinta. Tidak pernah ditemukan kata menyerah dalam kamusku.

Bahkan sempat kucorat-coret katalog gratis dari toko perhiasan, demi menyiapkan yang terbaik untuk masa depan. Kalau ingat lagi, rasanya ingin tertawa hambar. Menangisi masa laluku yang begitu optimis lagi positif.

Nyatanya? Bukan jodoh maka tak jadi. Laksana duyung yang mengorbankan ekor untuk dapat melangkah walau seolah dihujami beribu mata pisau, akupun telah mengorbankan berbagai macam hal (penting maupun sepele) demi dirinya.

Namun sekali lagi, takdir mungkin saja berkata lain. Bahkan walau Juliet rela digugurkan kandungan pertamanya demi Romeo, jika Tuhan lebih dahulu menghunuskan belati itu ke jantungnya, maka segalanya berakhir sia-sia saja.

Memang, untuk meraih sesuatu kita perlu berusaha. Aku tahu itu.

Namun lebih dari ini kuyakin tiada gunanya. Cincin sudah tersemat dan lembar persetujuan sudah ditandatangani. Tekad bajaku untuk tidak menyerah dalam mencintainya kurasa cukup sampai di sini. Aku harus memutus tingkah dan pikir naifku agar sanggup melangkah menuju esok. Aku harus mengerti benar dan menerima fakta dengan lapang dada.

"...syukurlah, dengan begini aku terpaksa menyerah sepenuhnya."

Dari celah kelopak yang terpejam erat, anak sungai mengalir tenang. Mengaliri garis rahang, kontur pipi, sampai akhirnya bermuara di lembaran sprei ranjang. Mungkin inilah tangis tersunyi yang pernah kudengar, dan yang pernah kulakukan seumur hidupku. Tidak terdengar walau samar-samar suara napaspun, bahkan detak jantungku amat senyap bak dengkur bayi yang tertidur pulas.

Yang ada hanyalah air mata yang tak hentinya menaikkan debit, terus berjatuhan seolah takkan mengering, meleleh turun bersama segala kenangan, penyesalan, juga cinta yang selama ini kusimpan dalam-dalam khusus untuk dirinya seorang.

Kuraih lalu kuraba _coffee table_ di samping ranjang untuk mengambil selembar pigura mungil berisi potretmu denganku, menenggelamkannya dalam merah wajahku, dan membiarkannya berembun dan memudar berkat napasku.

Malam ini, mohon izinkan aku memanggil asma elokmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Setidaknya sebelum kau mulai beradaptasi dengan pergantian marga.

"Furuya... Rei, san..."

Mungkin—tidak, kau pasti takkan dapat mendengarnya, tetapi sekali lagi, izinkan aku mengatakan ini:

Aku sungguh bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena telah menakdirkanku untuk jatuh cinta kepadamu. Aku bersyukur karena telah segenap tenaga berjuang untuk meraih kasih sayangmu. Aku beryukur karena dapat melihatmu tersenyum bahagia walau bukan denganku, dan walau bukan karenaku. Kini kuucapkan selamat tinggal, dan...

Semoga kau berbahagia.

Ingatlah bahwa doaku akan selalu menyertaimu, sampai akhir dari dunia.

 **[for 10.10 ShuuRei Day]**

A/N

cuma drebel ta berfaedah. telkomsel inet positif, app ffn kampret. ada aja ya cobaan.


End file.
